1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inclined slide structure for use on an inclined surface or a set of stairs by children for amusement purposes. More particularly, my invention can be used indoors and outdoors on inclines such as stairways and hills. My inclined slide structure is versatile and flexible to accommodate many different types of inclined surfaces. I have provided expandable or accordion connector sections to adjust my inclined slide structure to different angles and lengths according to the type and length of inclined surface used. My inclined slide structure is also made of molded plastic sections that can be quickly and easily connected and disconnected. The expandable or accordion connector sections are expandable and contractible longitudinally for adjusting the length and angle of the inclined slide structure. The inclined slide structure also provides a water hose port to make the inclined slide structure into an inclined water slide structure. The connection between my sections provides a tight fit to prevent water from leaking between the sections. Another unique feature of my inclined slide structure also includes an angular turn for inclined surfaces or stairways that have corners or angular turns mid-way through the incline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stair slides have been known in the art for some time, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,909 dating back to 1938.
Various methods have been suggested in mounting the stair slide to a set of stairs. For example, Spizer in U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,909 suggests clamping the one piece stair slide to the stairs using clamping screws and brackets. Gimbel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,281 provides a stair slide structure for placement onto a set of stairs requiring each step of the stairs to have a specific height and length to conform to a specifically sized stairway. Also, Johnston in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,429 provides stair slide using detachable section channels with telescoping legs for adjusting the incline of the stairway.
These and other types of stair slides disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my inclined slide structure. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the inclined slide structure of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.